Conventionally laminates are used in large quantities for the packaging and dispensing of various products, such as cosmetics and food products. The laminates are usually made of plastic polymers films because of the inherent properties, such as physical properties of strength, light weight, durability, non-toxicity, resistance to light and heat, and inertness towards chemicals. Such properties make laminates an appropriate choice for application in packaging industry.
EP 1985442 discloses a laminated film containing a polyester or polyamide layer having a heat resistant outer layer printed by Gravure printing.
US Patent application 2002/0157773 discloses a method of producing a laminated packaging material with a base film thereof printed by Gravure printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,929 discloses a film bag with hidden indicia formed in the film bag laminate, which is not viewed from outside the package.
EP 1879751 discloses a heat sealable laminate and a method for producing a labeled packaging material.
The materials used for manufacturing films and thus the laminates, which are subsequently used in the packaging industry are important since they dictate the properties of end products, such as tubes. Thus, usage of inferior materials may hamper the quality of the end products. Recently, simulation and duplication of genuine products has been a major concern, since local laminate manufactures often ride on goodwill of established laminate manufacturers to produce counterfeited products. The material used to manufacture the counterfeited products may not have properties required for a particular end use, for example, the materials used for manufacturing counterfeited containers for hair dyes may not resilient chemicals in the hair due, which may decrease the shelf life of the hair dyes.